You're Not the Only One with Trust Issues
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: You never know what your day will entail. If it will be a normal day with no remarkable moment to remember. Or if it will be the day that changes your life. One of these two options, is today, I'm just not sure which one yet. DMxOC will change to M rating later on.


**Hey Everyone, welcome to my World. A place where hot men are naked and tough woman are not messed with. Well, maybe a little, but just for they're own good. Please enjoy, and I do not own CM or any of their characters, I only own mine, Dee.**

* * *

You never know what your day will entail. If it will be a normal day with no remarkable moment to remember. Or if it will be the day that changes your life. One of these two options, is today, I'm just not sure which one yet.

"Well hello my favourite gorgeous lady who's been avoiding me," Penny said in her fake chipper voice over the phone. Sighing slightly, I threw my cocker spaniel Max's ball across the park.

"I haven't been avoiding you Penny, I've just been really busy with work, and so have you, so don't make me feel guilty." I only heard silence on the other end, so I knew she knew I was right.

"So, I have a proposal for you, sweetie," she said, sounding eager. Chuckling lightly, I leaned down and patted Max before grabbing the ball from her mouth and throwing it again. Then I said "you know I love you honey, but we would never work as a couple."

"Oh shush you, you'd be lucky to have me," she said as she laughed, "I'm having a party at the bar and you're coming."

"Oh am I now," I said laughing as I sat on the grass letting Max crawl into my lap. I heard Penny laugh and say "yes, it's happening, you are coming to the party, it's my birthday." She was basically pouting. Giggling lightly, I asked "who's gonna be there?"

"Well, the girls of course," she said, referring to Emily and JJ, our shopping buddies. "Everyone from work and their significant others are coming. Leland and Indi are gonna be working, so their already gonna be there." Of course Leland and Indi's gonna be there, they own the freaking bar. As long as they don't make me work, I really don't care.

"Ok, I'll be there, I just gotta do some shopping first," I said, hooking Max's leash onto her collar. Heading back to my place, I looked around the cool little funky stores that were around my place. I don't live in my apartment for the building; I live here for the area. It's an amazing little neighbourhood. Everyone's a little left of center; matched me quite a bit. The girls and I love shopping around here, everything's so different. I spotted Penny's favourite comic book store, and I knew exactly what she would love.

Finally getting back to my place, I let Max go, and she went straight for the couch to take a nap. I went over to my bedroom, and straight to the closet. It was already 8 and Penny wanted people to start arriving by 9.

It doesn't take my long to do my make-up; it's my hair that's a problem. It was long, and curly, and large, and quite unruly. So I got to work.

I took it out of its ponytail, and let it fall down my back. It fell to mid-shoulder, but if I straightened it, it would probably hit my ass. Shaking it out, I was surprised to find it was already doing what I wanted. So I pined the bangs back and let it be, other than a little hairspray. Then I started my make-up.

I work in a bar, I'm basically the manager, so I got pretty fast at make-up; I had too. I could do my make-up with 2 minutes till my shift started, while still telling people what to do. As I curled my eyelashes, I applied a slight about of foundation. Just to take the pink out of my face that came from spending all day outside with my dog, but letting my natural tan show through. Then I put on some liquid eyeliner, just enough to frame my wide emerald green eyes. After some mascara, I puckered my lips to apply my nude lip stain. It was just to keep my lips looking shiny.

Shaking out my hair once again, I went over to my closet. I quickly fished out my ripped black leggings along with some socks. Some people buy their leggings ripped, mine end up that way after a long night at the bar. After taking off my running shorts, mostly running after Max, and tee shirt, I pulled on my leggings. Grabbing my grudgy lace-up ankle boots, I then threw them on my floor. Then I took a look at my clothes. Settling on a simple white tunic tank, I took a seat on my bed. Looking over at the clock, I realized it was already 8:30.

"Aww Shit," I muttered as I pulled on my boots. Grabbing my bag off my bedside table, along with my phone and my keys, I headed out to the living room. Past the dining table, I went over to the enclosed kitchen. Fishing around the fridge for a moment, I found some left over Chinese food. As I stuffed it in my mouth, I walked out to the living room. Max looked up at me for a second, out of curiosity, and went back to her nap. Going over to the love seat, beside the couch which Max slept and grabbed Penny's present. I stuffed it in the simple bright blue gift bag that was spotted with purple and put some green tissue paper in it, to protect it. Putting a plastic bag over it, I placed it carefully in my purse. I searched briefly for my jacket, which hung over one of the dining room chairs. After grabbing that, my purse, carefully, my keys and my phone, I did a mental check.

"Of course," I muttered. Going over to the kitchen, I filled Max's food dish and place a large dog treat in it. "Now you behave baby girl," I said to Max, who just yawned at me, and I left.

I decided not to drive, since I would most likely be drunk when I got home. It wasn't that far to the bar, just a few blocks, so it wasn't that much of a walk.

Just like any Saturday night, the place was packed, you could tell from the outside. The blasting music was a dead giveaway. The people smoking outside were quite obvious. But to the untrained eye, or to a person that doesn't work here, I guess, it would be Mark.

Mark is our largest, toughest, meanest bouncer, but to his friends, he was the sweetest most huggable teddy bear. But when he was on the job, he does not break. Which is why I had to bug him.

"Yo, Mr. Macho," I growled as I walked up to the front door. There was already a line-up, which would dissipate rather quickly, though another would form quite rapidly.

"Hello Dee, what are you doing here," he said, looking down at me with a grim look on his face. To someone who didn't know him, they would be terrified, but to me, I could see the twinkle in his eye, and the slight smile on his mouth.

"I work here sir," I said, mimicking his stance. He quickly changed it, and said "you don't work tonight." Changing my stance again, I said "yes, I know that. It's Penny's birthday party, there's quite a shindig happening tonight, the feds are even coming." He knew what I meant by feds, what Penny's job was. And he smiled at this.

Letting me in, I headed right to the manager's office, which doubled as a staff room, since the original staff room was converted into a staff washroom. Dropping off my purse and jacket, I headed back out into the main room.

I spotted a large group enter the club, and in that group was the birthday girl, Penny. Looking through the group, I only recognized Emily and JJ. But there was also a dark haired handsome white man with his arm around a beautiful brown haired lady. Behind them was a tall lanky kid with shaggy light brown hair. He looked like he was in his late 20's, early 30's. And swaggering behind him was a gorgeous mocha skinned man with sparkling brown eyes. That must be the sculpted chocolate god Penny has told me about. And might I say, he has sold him short.

And so the party begins.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and you will be greatly rewarded, trust me. ;)**


End file.
